to the ends of the world
by mr.penguin15
Summary: it's a story of a boy and a girl. with adventures. comedy. horror? and other genres we know. :DD  it's my first story so I don't know if it's a good start! XDD
1. Chapter 1

It's my first story! XDD. And I don't know what's the proper title for it! Weeeeee!

For the mean time, it will be "~to the ends of the world~"

n_n. I like to say this phrase.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I'm not lost. I'm just curious to walk around places I don't know. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BOY's POV<strong>

_There's a girl… standing in front of me…. But, I don't know where I've seen her before…_

"_Please fall inlove with me…" Huh?_

*KRING!* *KRING!* *KRING!* *KRING!* *KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!*

"Oh shoot! (Falls out of bed)….What a dream…. Geez…"

What time is it?

" It's that time again huh?"

SCHOOL.

WAKING UP.

EARLY.

Oh well. I'll just sleep some more later.

The name's Lee. Lee Fair. 13 years of age. Half-Japanese and Half-German. Incoming sophomore TRANSFER student. I like music, sleeping, games, and somehow the subjects of history and mathematics. Green is my favorite color. I guess that's pretty much it. For now.

Oh, about being a transfer student; well, my family have to move from Germany to Japan because dad's work is transferred to Japan. And my mom can't take that she and dad will be far apart. (geez. Drama.) Nevertheless, my two sisters were left in Germany since they're already working. They can go here whenever they want.

So, I grabbed my bag containing notebooks and a pen. I don't know what will happen in our class today. So, tralalalala…

Also, I grabbed my guitar. Probably I'll be needing music this morning.

"Mom, Dad, I'm off! Later!"

I reached my new school so early. I can't believe I commuted so fast. I started to walk around.

So my school is an exclusive school where you can meet a lot of students with different nationalities. Of course, I believe Japanese students are dominating here but, some of us are just half-Japanese blood only. Oh well, I guess this will be fun.

And now, honestly, I'm lost. I can't remember where the main buiding is. Haha. So much for liking history huh?

Then I saw this garden. It really caught my attention. So I entered and sat on the grass… it's still early. I'll just play one song for this morning.

I got my guitar and started playing.

_The dawn is breaking__  
><em>_A light shining through__  
><em>_You're barely waking__  
><em>_And I'm tangled up in you, yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed__  
><em>_Where I follow, you'll go__  
><em>_I worry I won't see your face__  
><em>_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes__  
><em>_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme__  
><em>_Out of the doubt that fills my mind__  
><em>_I somehow find you and I collide_

Then out from nowhere. A girl spoke.

"Why are you here? Are you lost?"

Oh good. She didn't criticize my music. Geez. She's the first one to see me play and sing. Even my family don't know I can play a lot of songs. I just strum my guitar in front of them. But, she's asking me what?

"Sumimasen?"

"Why are you here? Are you lost?"

Oh. Am I lost? I guess not. I'm just curious to walk around places I don't know.

"Nope. I'm not. I just want to hang around here. But I guess I'm going now." I should better look for a teacher now.

"Okay then. Have a good day." The girl said.

'Thanks. Have a good day too." And I started walking again.

But, what's up with her? There's something about her question why am I in the garden. I'm just playing my guitar and singing. I didn't see a "Don't step/sit on the grass" sign too. Why is she like that?

(slams on something) strike two. One more time I hit something. This will be a pretty much interesting day.

"Are you lost boy?"

LUCKY! A teacher! I hit a teacher! …..

..

.

.

A teacher? Wait. Something's wrong…

Oh! A teacher! Yikes!

"Oh! Sorry ma'am! I'm very sorry! Yes I'm lost ma'am. I just transferred today. I'm a sophomore student. My section is class 2-D"

"Ah, very well. I'll guide you to your room. I'm the adviser of class 2-D also. I am Miss Asahina Yuko."

"Hajimemashite Asahina-sensei. Watashi wa Lee-desu."

"So your Lee? Ah. Nice to meet you also. I pretty believe you'll have a good stay here in our school. Let's go now."

I just hope so I'll have a good stay here.

As we walked, Asahina-sensei oriented me to the different buildings at the same time. I guess this will be easy to memorize.

Then we stopped in front of our classroom.

"Please wait here outside for the moment okay?"

"Hai." Why?

Then Asahina-sensei entered our classroom.

"Class, please take your seats. You have a new classmate. Please welcome…"

Asahina-sensei opened the door and signaled me to come in. And I did enter the room.

"Please welcome Lee Fair-kun." Sensei smiled and nodded to me. I guess I need to introduce myself

"Konichiwa minna-san. Watashi wa Lee Fair-desu. Hajimemashite." And I bowed.

The class started to talk. What did I do? Something wrong?

"Lee-kun, please sit there at the back beside Haruhi-san."

Haruhi?

.

.

.

She's the girl this morning! Oh!

"Wakarimashita"

So I sat beside her. Now what?

"So, you're not lost huh?" Haruhi said.

e…to…..

* * *

><p>That ends my first chapter! haha! XDD<p>

please review! :DD

This story is a mix up of all anime characters and final fantasy characters I know! :DD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Strike Three!**

**Lee's POV**

"So, you're not lost huh?" Haruhi said.

e…to…..

what should I say?

…

..

.

"Oh hello. It's you." I drifted the subject and just smiled.

"Why are you smiling? Are you mocking me?" huh?

"Huh?"

"Why are you smiling? Are you mocking me?"

"No, of course not. I'm smiling because it's good that I will sit beside you." I don't know what I am saying.

"why?"

"Because at least I know you." Somehow.

"And what do you know about me?"

"I know that you went this morning to the garden of our school."

"Which garden?"

Which garden?

"What do you mean?"

"Which garden of our school did I go to this morning?"

I'm lost.

"Fine. I don't know anything about you. And I don't know everything about our school. Just let me sit beside you." Geez.

"Okay." That's it?

So I sat down beside her and the day seemed to run fast. Luckily I didn't fall asleep in any of my class so far. I made new friends but, within my section only. I don't even know if they like me or not. Oh well, I'm getting bored. After this subject will be dismissal. I don't have any plans after school so probably I'll just go home early.

"Okay. Class dismissed." Finally!

"I want something to happen. I'm getting bored."

Then.

*BOOGSH*

"That HURTS!" who did it?

"Oh, you're awake? Sorry. I thought you're sleepwalking." Haruhi said.

"You? What did I do?"

"I thought you're sleeping. So I threw my bag to you. But you're awake so, sorry." She smiled. She's really mocking me. What did I do to her?

"…"

"Oh well, don't sleepwalk on your way home. You'll get in an accident. See ya later." And she exits our room like nothing happened.

"geez."

"That's her. You will not know what she will do next." a girl said to me.

"I guess so."

"The name's Sunako. Sunako Lockhart. Hajimemashite Lee-kun."

"Nice to meet you too. Sunako-san."

"Do you have any plans after school?"

"I don't think I have. Why?"

"Just asking." She smiled.

"How about you? What are your plans?"

"I don't have any. My father will fetch me outside."

"ahhh. Okay then. Take care. Nice meeting you again." I bowed and exited the classroom.

Now what?

I really hope that I'll be having fun in this school. I guess this school is interesting too. Maybe I'm not yet discovering it…

*sigh*

*boogsh!* strike three! What is happening today?

"Watch out bro. watch where you walk." Geez.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. Aren't you the new student? Lee?"

"Yes. I am."

"Come with me."

"Okay." Now I'm dead?

As we walked through the corridors, he told me stories about our school. What happened. What is happening… (I think there is nothing happening right now at our school other than the regular routines) and what will happen this school year.

"I've heard you're quite good in technology." NO WAY.

"Huh? I'm not. Haha. Who told you about that?" NO FREAKIN WAY.

"I'll just say that I have my sources. I've been looking for someone like you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jin. Jin Strife. Captain of the IT Club of our school."

"I'm not good in technology. History and Math are my best subjects." What do they want with me?

"Really now? Aren't you the mysterious Technology Wizard of Germany? The one who gave service to the different agencies of Germany to fix their different technological problems with no fee? Because of you, most of the banks in Europe increased their firewall protection in case you hack them. And most of all, you're a tracker. You can trace people. The gift I need."

"I am not your guy dude. REALLY."

He smirked.

"Okay. It's not you then. I really had my hopes up when I heard a German transferee came today."

"I'm sorry about that. You're pretty much disappointed I guess."

"Not really. We'll see each other again. Besides, I'm just a sophomore like you too." So?

"And we're in the same class. I was just excused by our coach this day."

"Ah. Okay. Great. I guess I'm going now." What does he need from me?

"Sure. Later."

Well, at least my expectations were met.

This is an interesting day.

Meeting interesting people.

And this is an interesting school I have to discover.

Nevertheless, as much as possible, I…

will not give service to people who wants me to gain something.

I am that guy.

I am the Technology Wizard of Germany.

But for now,

He is sleeping.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter. XDD.<p>

More Characters to show up! :DD

This will be a loooong story.


End file.
